Vehicle seat assemblies are presently featuring more adjustment features to provide a customized support configuration for an individual driver. Generally, a seat assembly is adjusted using inputs from a driver to adjust various components to a desired position, where the component remains until later adjusted by the vehicle occupant. During use, and particularly during use of high performance vehicles, a vehicle occupant may experience forces that cause a perception of weight. Such forces may include different types of acceleration, such as G-force. Particularly during a cornering condition, a vehicle occupant can move or lean in a particular direction due to a G-force acceleration. Vehicle occupants vary greatly in various parameters such as size and mass. Thus, lateral acceleration forces affect different vehicle occupants differently. Thus, it is desired to provide a vehicle seat assembly, wherein adjustable features are programmed to adjust in ways to help a vehicle occupant counter the effects of lateral acceleration experienced by bolstering support for the vehicle occupant as needed.